(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bag exclusively for carrying baseball, soft baseball and lacrosse equipment, and more particularly, to one that provides compartments for one-time carriage and transportation to the field.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
To facilitate carrying, various bags for baseball, soft baseball or lacrosse bag generally available in the market. Some are dedicated to pack up bat, ball, gloves, and others for hat, shoes, uniforms, glasses and other personal protection gears. It however creates problems that many bags of different types must be carried along.
A modified bag with larger storage space and partitions provided inside for separate storage options. Said partitions are removable for flexibility in use. Usually, each partition is attached to both sides of the inner bag using magic tape. However, said magic tape is vulnerable to be crashed or displaced due to the pressure created from the middle chamber with heavy loads. As a result, it fails to achieve the purpose of separating the space due to poor positioning of the partitions.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide a bag dedicated for carrying baseball, soft baseball or lacrosse equipment. The bag is provided in rectangular with extra length to provide multiple segregated compartments for optimal use to carry equipment depending on its nature so that all the equipment may be put in one bag for transportation.
Another purpose of the present invention is to provide a bag with reinforced lateral supporting strength to secure positioning of partitioning boards inside the bag. For positioning each partitioning board, a U-shape guide track is used to receive the vertically insertion of the partitioning board. The guide track is attachable to and detachable from the inner bag with adhesive felt provided on the bottom and both inner sides of the bag. Matching adhesive felts are also provided around the outer peripheral of the U-shape guide track so to improve the lateral supporting force of the partitioning boards for achieving duration and practical purposes at the same time.